Sacrifice
by ml101
Summary: He was willing to do it for Emma Swan…was he willing to do it for Killian Jones? A rewrite of one particular scene in 5x11 "Swan Song". (Contains Character Death)
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so there is a chance I'll post a very happy ending to this if people ask. But this just made itself as I contemplated the midseason finale. So please let me know what you think and if I should turn this into a happy ending._

It was supposed to be Emma. It was Emma who asked for the sword, who told him that she was willing to make the biggest sacrifice to save all of them. Why she included him was a big question for him but she did nevertheless. It was supposed to be Emma who he was saving. But things never turned out the way he had expected them to be.

The minute Regina and Emma told him of their plan…he knew he wouldn't agree to it. For one main reason, Henry. His grandson had gone through far enough. The boy had already lost his father and he would stand by and watch Henry lose another parent. Not if he had anything to say about it.

So with the few minutes he had left, he found a simple spell that would activate once he said a particular word. The spell would make him change places with a person of his choosing. He just had to focus and when the time was right. He would say the word and change places with the person.

Emma was going to gather the Darkness into Excalibur and then stab herself with it. He just had to trade places with her, have the sword and do what he should have done long ago.

Technically he had done it when he killed pan but it was only himself as the Dark One that was killed. This time it was going to be all Dark Ones, all the Darkness that will be eradicated forever. Something he had wished with the author and now something he could do. He had lived far too long. He fought to be with his son. When Baelfire had died, he fought for Belle. Now it was Henry. But Henry had other people fighting for him. And those are the people he needed to protect, because Henry would be happy with them and not with him.

He was willing to make the sacrifice for the boy who was his last remaining connection to his son.

But everything changed. He never thought that Killian Jones could actually fight the Darkness after centuries of being filled with hatred and revenge but then again so was he when he first met his True Love. And he knew more than anyone what True Love could do.

Now the big question was this, he was willing to do it for Emma…was he willing to do it for Killian? The man who took his wife, who shot Belle, who blackmailed him, who is now with the mother of his grandson. The man who tormented him for centuries, who made it his life's mission to kill the Dark One. Killian Jones was a man of many things…but the most important thing is that Emma loved him. The other thing was what he told Bae all those years ago, that he was willing to go back and get him. Killian was a good man. He was no coward.

So was he.

Was he willing to do it for Killian? He focused on the man who he hated for so long…and answered the question. The answer. The trigger word for his trade spell.

 _Yes_

* * *

Emma couldn't bear to look up. She focused her eyes on the ground as her hands shook. Killian didn't cry out in pain as she drove Excalibur through him. She couldn't make herself look him in the eye…

"Always knew…you wanted to do that to me….Miss Swan."

Emma's eyes widened at that voice. It was not Killian. She looked up and was shocked to see the same neck wound that was supposed to be on Killian but that she did not stab Killian. She had stabbed Gold.

"Gold…," gasped Emma and Rumple took her arm as white light surrounded them. The light receded and Emma was back to normal, no longer the Dark One. She pulled Excalibur from him and the blade started turning into dust, just as Gold crumpled to the ground.

"What did you do?" demanded Killian who approached them from where Emma knew she last saw Gold standing. "You traded places…with me. Why?"

"I…" managed Gold but whatever he was about to say was drowned by a gasped of pain. "Supposed to do it for Miss…Swan…"

"Yes and then you still did it for me," demanded Killian. "Why?"

"Not fair..." came the short reply and Killian could only stare. No this can't be. Gold hated him for taking Milah.

"You planned this all along," said Regina, her eyes also tearing up. She may have hated Rumplestiltskin but the man was still the closest thing she had to an old friend, her mentor, the man who understood her. "When we came to your shop, you were going to do this. That's why you didn't put up a fight when we asked for the sword. You weren't go to let Emma sacrifice herself."

"Why would you do that?" asked Emma, cradling the man who had brought so many pain into her life but also brought some good. The man who sacrificed himself to save them all from Pan. The man who she turned into a hero to get Excalibur in the first place.

"Henry lost…his father," began Gold, his eyes starting to focus on her but failing. "Shouldn't…lose you…as well."

"But he wasn't going to lose Emma," shouted Killian. "You have no reason to make that sacrifice for me."

"Could...be..." tried Gold but there was just too much pain for him to speak straight. "A father...to him...can't lose another..."

"And what about his grandfather?" demanded Emma, tears falling freely from her eyes. "You're his last link to Neal. He can't lose you too…"

"Has you…" said Gold, his voice barely a whisper. "Nothing…to live…for…Belle…she's gone."

"No she's not," said Henry, kneeling down on the other side of his grandfather. "She's coming back. She's coming back for you, Grandpa. Don't give up, please."

"Not…coming back," said Gold, his voice resigned. "Doesn't love me…shouldn't love me." His eyes were heavy and he couldn't focus on the faces of the people who crowded around him…could barely hear them now…

 _Rumple!_

* * *

Henry, David and Mary Margaret saw the Cadillac driving down Main Street and all three saw that it was Belle driving, a small smile on her face. Her face full of determination as she drove off.

"Belle's leaving?" asked David, as he came to the window and follow the car with his eyes.

"Gold didn't tell her," said Mary Margaret with a sigh. "He did as he told us. He said goodbye and let her go. Made her go have the adventure she's always wanted…just not with him."

"I'm calling her," said Henry fishing out his phone but David grabbed his arm. "What? Grandpa Gold should have told her the truth."

"He's doing this to save her Henry," said David. "If Belle knew, she would be dragged along with us. Gold's marked because he's the only one who escaped the Dark One. If Belle shows up with us, they'll drag her along and Gold will not let that happen. He's giving her a life to live."

"A life without her True Love?" asked Henry, eyeing his maternal grandparents. "Can you honestly say that is a life? How can you live a life without your True Love by your side? I get it that Belle maybe angry but she and Grandpa Gold has proven time and time again that they are True Love and that is worth fighting for."

"Henry…" began Mary Margaret but the boy wouldn't have any of it. He dialed Belle's number and she answered immediately.

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a glance and they both nodded. David walked towards Henry and took his phone. Henry made to protest but David pushed the speaker phone button and all three of them told Belle what was going on.

But just as they finished, Nimue arrived and Henry didn't know if Belle was coming back or not but he had to give his grandfather something to fight for. He had lost his father and his mom was right. Rumplestiltskin was his connection to his father. A father he had lost and a void Rumplestiltskin could fill with his stories about their time together. He had done a lot of things as the Dark One but Henry knew that he had saved people from the Orge Wars and he even got his maternal grandparents together. His grandfather may have been the Dark One, but he fought for his own will and control.

Henry willed with all his might that Belle was on her way but seeing his grandfather growing paler by the second, he was beginning to lose hope. That was until he heard her.

"Rumple!"

They all turned to see Belle running towards them and Henry could already see she was crying. Emma moved to Henry's side as Belle took knelt down beside Rumple, cupping his face, shaking him to open his eyes. "Rumple, I'm here. Please, please don't leave me…"

"Belle…" again, his voice barely a whisper as Rumple tried to focus on her face. "Not…real…gone…"

"No Rumple," began Belle, tears falling from her eyes as she held his face. "I'm here. I'm sorry. I don't need to see the world to know what I want. I want you. Please, stay with me."

"At least…" began Rumple, his eyes blinking slowly, trying to focus on her face. "Last thing…I see…is you…" He tried to bring his fingers to brush her cheeks and the soft touch was all he could do and he's hand dropped and went limp by his side. His eyes closing with his last breathe.

"No!" screamed Belle, shaking him. "No! Rumple, please! I love you."

Mary Margaret hid her face on David's shoulder as he tightened his arm around her. Regina turned to Robin and buried her face on his neck as he hugged her. Henry just stared at his grandfather, trying to tell himself that Rumple would wake up that he'll be alright. But when his mom hugged him from his side, he knew it was pointless. He let the tears fall as he turned and cried as Emma hugged him. He could feel Emma's tears on his jacket.

Rumplestiltskin made the sacrifice to save his family. He was gone.


	2. Ending Version 1

_So this is really supposed to be short. This is the "not so happy ending but gives you hope" chapter. And in a way, ties this up with how the next half of the season would be based on A &E's plot. And no, I didn't just want to write Belle lecturing the heroes again. (Although that was a bonus.)_

 _The next chapter is the truly happy ending one._

* * *

"You're joking right?" asked Regina as she, Robin, the Charmings, Emma, Killian and Henry stood and stared at Belle who had placed Rumple's bloodied coat on the table of Regina's house. "He saved us from a trip to the Underworld, Belle and now you're suggesting we go there willingly."

"I'm not joking and we're going to do this," said Belle defiantly as she glared at Regina.

"Belle I understand what you must feel," began Snow but Belle raised a hand.

"You have no idea what I feel," hissed Belle. "When you," she growled at Emma. "Took Rumple away, not one of you wanted to help find him. Now he's made another sacrifice, just like what he did with Pan, and you still do not want to help him. You call him your family when you need something but when I need something, you turn your back."

"He's done a lot of terrible things," began David.

"Like making sure you and Mary Margaret end up together?" retorted Belle. "You're right that is such a terrible thing. I forget, how many times did you ask for his help?"

"It's not just that," began Mary Margaret.

"You all looked the other way when Emma was the Dark One but not when it was Rumple," accused Belle. "Why? Because you knew her. If you had known who Rumple was before the curse, things would be different."

"She's right," began Killian as eyes turned on him. "Based on experience with the spinner and being the Dark One myself, the curse changes the person."

"Fighting it was hard," whispered Emma. "Gold did it for 3 centuries…I don't think I'd be able to last that long. He didn't even try to snuff out the light. He just wanted to make sure his son was safe. The voice wouldn't have left him alone."

"That's true," said Killian. They had explained to everyone else what had happened when they were the Dark One, how the voice of the previous Dark Ones would surface and, in a way, manipulate them into doing its bidding. You can fight it…but it was hard.

"And yet even with the Darkness," began Belle. "Rumple still made right decisions. Decisions which you wish to ignore."

She let her words sink in before standing and taking the coat with her. "If you won't help then fine. I'll do it by myself."

"Belle, wait," said Henry standing as well. "I'm coming with you."

"Henry!" came the call from both her mothers and grandmother.

"He's my grandfather," explained Henry. "He did what he did for me. If there's a chance that I can save him, then I'll do it. If dad was here, he'd do the same." He addressed the last part to everyone but his gaze was on Emma.

"I'm in," replied Regina all of a sudden and the Charmings all stared at her. "What? Rumplestiltskin was the most annoying imp I have ever regretted meeting." Henry glared at his mom. "But," began Regina. "He was like a second father to me. I never imagined a world without him." She stood and walked to stand beside Belle. "Besides, what a great way to get him to owe me."

"If she's in then so am I," replied Robin. "But I'm doing this more because of you, Belle. And as Henry said, Baelfire would have wanted to do the same thing."

"I may not be the greatest person to speak up," said Killian. He stood leaning on the wall near Emma's chair. "But the bloody crocodile has changed. He could have killed me back on my ship but he didn't He could have let Emma kill me but he didn't. He's come a long way and what happened to him is unfair."

They all stared at him in surprise. "I'm not saying I agree with your plan. I'm going to go ahead with whatever you want love," he said to Emma. "But if the situations were reversed, you, Emma, would be asking him the same thing. If I was the one in the Underworld, you would be asking Gold for his blood to open the portal."

Emma turned from Killian to Belle then finally her eyes settled on her son's determined face. It was there that she thought she saw Neal staring back and she sighed. She may have a love/hate relationship with Gold, but it was her actions that turned him into a hero. It was her that pushed him to make the sacrifice.

"Gold turned me into a savior," began Emma, standing from her chair. "It's only right that I save him. We're going to the Underworld."

And that was hot it was settled. They all stood near the lake where the portal to the Underworld was. Belle offered Rumple's coat to Regina who used her magic to get the dried blood from it and drop it towards the lake.

"Are we ready?" called Emma and they all nodded. "We're going to Hell."

The ferryman stopped a few meters from them and Henry led the way, Belle the last person of their party. "I'm going to bring you home, Rumplestiltskin. I will save you."


	3. Ending Version 2

_This was supposed to have ended when Belle felt someone kissing her back. But my mind just continued to type so it came up with this. Not very well written as compared to the first chapter and the other ending version._

 _I'll probably write the continuation using the other ending as 5b continues (trying to make it as canon as possible)._

 _If any of you are reading my fic "Atonement" the death scene might be a bit familiar and the hints about Merlin and Rumple are of course a bit spoiler-ish. Anyway, here is your Happy Ending!_

* * *

"Can't we heal him?" pleaded Emma with Regina as the former Evil Queen shook her head.

"You remember what Merlin said," began Regina, her voice cracking with emotion. "A wound from Excalibur cannot be healed."

"Unless it chooses to be."

They all turned towards the lake and saw Merlin standing near them. He walked over to where Rumple and Belle were. Merlin gave Belle a reassuring smile and Belle gently placed Rumple back on the ground.

"I killed you," whispered Killian.

"I'm glad you're showing a little regret over that _mate_ ," said Merlin, looking up at the pirate.

"Can you help him?" asked Belle, her eyes pleading and Merlin sighed.

"Excalibur chooses its own miracles," said Merlin, as he placed a hand over the wound on Rumple's chest. It glowed white. Emma and Regina shared a look and both kneeled down beside Rumple and stretched out their own hands. The wound was healing, slowly, but it was healing.

"It needs a push," said Merlin all of a sudden as he turned his attention from Rumple towards Belle. "You need to help us with that, clever one."

"How-" began Belle but suddenly knew what he had wanted her to do. She looked at Rumple and gathered up her courage. This had to work. She leaned forward and kissed him, putting all her faith and love for Rumplestiltskin in the kiss and those healing Rumple felt the surge of power and with their combined effort, managed to heal the wound. And then Belle felt him kissing back. She ended the kiss to look at him and found a pair of confused brown eyes looking back at her.

"Belle…"

"I'm here," whispered Belle, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm here Rumple. I'm not leaving."

Rumple brought his hand to touch her hair and it must have reassured him that she was really there because the next moment they were kissing again and Belle felt the surge of power stronger this time as True Love's Kiss eased both of their pains.

They parted and Belle smiled brightly as Rumple sat up slowly. His eyes then landed on the new person of their group. "You're…"

"Yes," came the quick reply as Merlin smiled at him from his kneeling position. "And I promise more answers later. You need to rest."

The other heroes all exchanged looks. What was that about but held their tongues as Merlin looked up at them. "I should go. There are things in motion that will have you face another threat in due time."

"What should we do?" asked Emma.

"For now? Celebrate. You've earned it. You just ended the reign of Darkness," said Merlin with a smile. "And to you, Killian and Rumple, you are free."

"Free…" whispered Rumple and Belle placed a hand on his shoulder. "I never thought I could be that again."

"Gold," said Emma kneeling down beside him. "I…I'm sorry. I guess I understand you a bit more now, after…"

"No need, Ms. Swan," said Rumple with a hesitant smile. "I'm just it's all over."

"You're not nothing," said Killian all of a sudden and everyone turned to him, Rumple suddenly afraid to meet his gaze. "You fought that thing for 300 years and you never really went down the deep end." He went and offered Rumple a hand. "You are a strong man, Rumplestiltskin. Not the coward I've mocked you to be."

Rumple eyed the pirate but knew that he meant well and took the offered hand and with Belle's help managed to stand. He leaned on her for support but he was no longer embarrassed to admit that he needed help.

He did almost fall over again as Henry ran up and hugged him. "You almost died…for me."

"You're my grandson Henry," whispered Rumple as the boy let him go. "I would do anything for you." He then turned to Merlin who smiled at him. "My grandfather would have done the same thing."

"You'd best get some rest," said Merlin.

"You're not going to tell us how you're here aren't you?" asked Regina.

"All in due time," replied Merlin with a grin. "I'm pretty much dead but let's just say a part of my soul is pretty much alive somewhere. But enough of that, think of this as your breath of fresh air. You never know when the next crisis will come."

With that he disappeared and Rumple wanted to get some answers but he knew Merlin would be back and he would have the opportunity again. Their group slowly made their way back to town. David and Robin both offering to help Rumple walk but Belle told them that Rumple could lean on her for support and that they won't be far behind.

"You came back," said Rumple as they kept the rear end of their little group back to Storybrooke.

"Henry called and told me what was going on," said Belle.

"I'm sor—"

"Don't apologize Rumple," said Belle with a serious expression on her face. "You did it to protect me and I was too blind to see that you are the man that I fell in love with. I don't need to see the world to know what I want. What I want is to be with you. Nothing more."

"You mean that?" asked Rumple, his voice slightly doubtful and Belle couldn't really blame him.

"I mean it," said Belle as she wrapped her other arm around his waist. "I guess at the well I wasn't ready to forgive and forget everything that has happened with us."

"And you shouldn't," added Rumple.

"But that doesn't mean we can't learn from it," said Belle. "Everything that has happened between us had made us stronger. I for one am not going to stop fighting for you even if I've told myself I have. And you are not allowed to die on me."

"I'll try," said Rumple with a small smile. "People tend to try and kill me for no apparent reason."

Belle laughed, it was true laughter that she hasn't done so since the time she had banished him from Storybrooke. "I've noticed. But I promised you forever Rumplestiltskin and no one breaks deals with you."

"Forever it is."


End file.
